The Party
by queenlaur
Summary: The Big Four need to get away from their work and out to have to have some fun. So Jack, with the help of North's reindeer, Kidnaps them and brings them to a festival. Thanks to some friends from myth, story, and legend alike, this is one night they will never forget!
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. Kidnapped

**This chapter doesn't have a song related to it. Chapter one is just for setting up the story.  
**

* * *

"You guys ready?" The reindeer snorted and bobbed their heads in conformation. "Great! I'll leave the driving to you." With that Jack leaped through the air and into the driver seat of the sleigh. True to his word the leads remand on the dash before him. He turned to look over his shoulder at the Big Four, all fast asleep and secure to the seats by the ice seat belts Jack had created.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

After the fear of Pitch's attack had worn off the four older Guardians had fallen back into old habits, burying themselves in their work. Nothing Jack did or said would tear them away.

The yetis agreed North pushed too hard, on himself and them, but it was because of that same reason that they didn't want to cross him.

Baby Tooth and her fairy sisters felt that their mother, Tooth, should get out more but were just as unsuccessful as Jack at convincing her. Jack even tried getting the elves to help, but …let's just say that it only added to the problem.

Board and out of ideas the Guardian of Fun retreated to his newest hang out, the reindeer stables. Over his 300 years Jack had become friends with many animals, and had learned to read their body language and noises. He found that these reindeer in particular were great companions and great problem solvers.

"I'm telling you Petrov, I don't understand them. When they played with Sophie and had that snowball fight they really seemed to enjoy themselves. Why would they bury themselves in work and hide away?"

Petrov, the lead reindeer named after North's trusted steed of past, snorted and pawed the ground. "I don't know!"

"Yah," Jack replied "If I could get them out and show them that they can have _fun,_ I know they'd loosen up a little. Their work _is_ important, I get that, but it won't fall apart if they aren't there every moment."

Petrov rubbed his head agents Jack. "It's ok."

"Thanks!"

Petrov shook his antlers and paced. "So what you gonna do?"

"Do? What can I do? I've tried everything I can think of!"

The reindeer eyed him. "Really? Everything?"

"What else is there? I've talked, I've pranked, I tried the elves and you know how that went." Nickers of laughter echoed form each stall. "Exactly!" Jack produced a festival flyer from his pocket. "I even invited them to this, there's nothing—"He stopped when he was knocked over by a gentle push. "Hay!"

Petrov, and every other reindeer, were looking at the sleigh. "We can use that."

"How does the sleigh help?"

All the reindeer walked out of their stalls and lined up in formation at the front of the sleigh, and then Petrov pointed at the flyer still in Jack's hand with his nose. " _WE_ can take them there."

"You may be able to pull the sleigh without North, but how will I get them in it. I'll never get them out the door!"

Antlers rolled and flint attacks were aimed at him. "You're being ridiculous and just as stubborn as the others!"

Petrov grabbed some rope in his mouth and looked at Jack hard. "Figure it out!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Understanding and an idea lite his eyes. "I like the way you guys think!"

* * *

Planning and waiting was close to torcher but Jack wanted this to work, so he stuck to it. He checked with the Yetis, fairies, and Bunny's eggs about the plan. All agreed, and promised to keep things going while their leaders were out. He gathered dream sand, lots of it! Most was for the Big Four, since Sandy was made of the stuff it might take quite a bit to affect him, but what he didn't use on them was for the wind to disperse.

He helped prep the team and made sure they were ready and waiting on the night of the big event. As luck would have it, that day just happened to be a day for a Guardian meeting. Jack arrived at the meeting just in the nick of time, as always, and sat through the usual hubbub and reports.

At the end as everyone started to leave the room, Jack lifted into the air. But instead of leaving through the skylight he hovered above the others, whose minds were already so focused on the work they were off to continue that they failed to notice him, and sending a silent wish that the plan would work Jack dumped the dream sand he'd collected. All four yawned and collapsed to the floor.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Now in the sleigh Jack held on tight as the reindeer took off. They flew at record speeds. Even without North's snow globes the team new all the short cuts and before Jack could really get settled, lights were visible just up ahead.

"What do you say Petrov? Should we wake them up?"

At his question all of the reindeer nickered in laughter. Jack grabbed hold of the seat as the sleigh began to do various acrobatics stunts, shaking the Big Four roughly awake.

"OOOOOHHHHHH, Nelly!" Shouted Bunny "Get me off this death trap!"

His wish was granted as the sleigh landed, rather safely considering the ride it had been through just moments before, in a grassy field and Jack removed the ice seat belts.

"Jack, where are we?" Tooth asked as she fluttered out of the sleigh.

"We are currently in Europe and just through those trees is the reason why.

"I don't care vhat your reasons are! Jack I don't have time for this—"

"That is exactly why I brought you all here," Jack interrupted North. "It's time you all had some _fun_ , outside of your homes and your work!" With that he placed his staff casually over his shoulder, walked towards the trees, and disappeared among them.

The reindeer watched as the Big Four chased after the winter teen. "Our turn!" Petrov told the others. Little lights of multiple colors swarmed the deer's harnesses and unhooked the rains and ropes connecting them to the sleigh. Once free the deer followed the lights, in a slightly different direction, into the trees.


	3. Festival

**Song: Nil Sen La**

 **By: Celtic Women**

 **Please favorite, follow, and** **review. Let me know how it is. Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

"Jack, wait come back!" North chased after the winter spirit, the others close behind.

At first Jack kept just in sight and the big four would follow him never seeming to get any closer. Then he seemed to be playing peekaboo, they'd see him for a second but then he'd vanish again. All they could do is go to each of the spots he appeared in and wait to catch a glimpse again.

"Come on Jack, this is getting old. Just come out so we can talk." Bunny, who had wanted to make a tunnel and get back to the warren the minute he landed, couldn't bring himself to leave. The frustration in the boy's voice, when he told them they "needed to get out and have fun", had hit him hard. All of the older Guardians had made a silent agreement that they wouldn't let Jack feel left out the loan ever again. So when he had told them they were stuck in their work again, it had been like a slap of reality. They had gone back on their word, and now they couldn't even get him to stop and talk so they could apologize.

Before long they lost Jack completely. As they searched the area they'd last seen him Sandy noticed some dancing lights like rainbow colored fireflies, he pointed these out to the others.

"Those are pixie lights." Tooth informed.

"Forget it," bunny yelled. "Follow pixie lights and you're sure to get lost."

Sandy made a compass with a spinning arrow.

"Right Sandy, ve already lost." North confirmed.

An image of Jack replaced the compass above Sandy.

"Maybe you're right, maybe they'll lead us Jack." At the winter spirits name the pixie lights started creating even more intricate patterns.

"All right, but I'm making a tunnel the second I sense trouble!" Bunny grumbled, and the Big Four trekked after the pixie lights. The trees around them began to thin and the sound of drums fluttered to their ears, then a happy and quiet sound joined it.

"Is that a fiddle?" Tooth questioned, before the others could answer singing mixed with the instruments.

 **(Start song here)**

The pixie lights left the trees and what meet the Guardian's eyes caused them to stop in their tracks. They stood at the edge of a large open field that held spirits of all shapes, sizes, myths, and legends. The air hummed with music and the scent of thousands of different foods made their noses twitch and their mouths water.

The four of them walk through the crowd, marveling at the dancing and merriment. The pixie lights that had led them floated up to join the thousands of others that flashed and twinkled above. In the center a group of dryads were playing instruments and singing to the mass of spirits.

A young man noticed them wandering and, excusing himself from the spirits he was talking to, came over. He was lanky, animal ears poked out of his hair, and a long thin tail actually swished behind him. When he smiled his grin looked like a crescent moon with two little fangs. With amusement in his eyes he said "Wow! The Guardians! I can't believe I get to meet you. Welcome to the spirit Festival!"

"Festival?" North asked.

"Oh! Forgive me; this is your first time. The spirit Festival is a gathering we hold once a year." The fiddle went into a beautiful solo as a young man, and animal spirit of some kind bunny gassed, continued to explain the festival. "We perform music, and show off our artwork, and cooking skills."

The big four were lead to a gathering of tables just to the right of the dancing spirits. Each were covered in intricate art of every imaginable, and lots of unimaginable, mediums. Sculptures, paintings, and drawings of plants, animals, and scenes of nature as only its caretakers could see and show. Tiled mosaics and glass blown mugs sat next to wind chimes made of water drops and jewelry crafted out of light.

North's nose twitched as he recognized a Russian dish he'd loved during his Cossack days. When his belly gave a loud growl, the young man led them to the food stands. All the Guardians found dish they loved and when asked about prices they got a surprise. "Everything at the festival is free to everyone. You see, for us, this is a time to share our crafts, music, and other gifts that we usually don't get to because of our work. We could never ask a price for such a thing as someone enjoying what we do."

The idea of all these spirits getting together for this day every once a year, not only to see old friends but to give their talents away for free was something the Guardians were astounded by. They did not know that there were so many out there that craved to spread their gifts and yet had little to no opportunity to do so. The Big Four had forgotten that most spirits weren't even acknowledged for what they did. As Guardians they did their work every single day of the year or their holidays were so anticipated that it was felt year-round.

But they didn't have time to dwell on it for the music had started to grow in intensity and their attention was brought back to the middle of the field.

"I'll leave you here; I want to get a good spot for the next song."

As the young man began to walk away tooth called to him: "I never caught your name."

He turned back "My friends call me Chesh." With that he began to slowly vanish, starting with his feet and then moving up his legs. His tail seemed to unravel into nothing and soon all that remained was his crescent moon smile, then that too vanished.

"Was that…?"

"Couldn't be!"

The song sped up as it came to the end. The crowd of spirits broke into applause and the dryads gave a bow.

* * *

Jack watched as the Guardians joined in and smiled. He'd watched as Chesh (the Cheshire cat's son) had shown them around, always keeping just out of sight. He knew that if he showed himself to soon the big four would whisk him away and the whole plan would be ruined. No he'd stay hidden until all of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves and engrossed in the festival.

The sound of hoofs caught his attention. Petrov nudged his shoulder. "How's it going?"

"We're looking good Petrov, go have fun some fun yourself."

The lead reindeer snorted happily then left the teen's side to go do just that. This was his first festival to after all and he planned to enjoy every minute of it. The reindeer never got to come to it because they couldn't get out of the stable or their yard without someone's help. The Yetis and Elves were kept working by North, so they missed out every time. If this worked out maybe they can make this an annual thing.


	4. Challenge

**Song: House Party**

 **By: Sam Hunt**

* * *

The dry ads picked up their things and moved out of the center of the field. The audience began to chat and a great murmuring filled the air.

"We should find Jack and get back." Tooth said. Now that the shock of the festival had worn off, she was itching to get back to the teeth.

Sandy gestured to the multitude of spirits.

"Da, it's like a needle in haystack." North agreed.

The sound of a banjo mixed with a guitar cause the murmuring to die down. In the center four tall men in green button up plaid shirts were turning tuning their instruments. One stepped forward and spoke in a loud voice to the crowd. "This is something with a bit more twang. It's country time!" A cheer rose as 10 gallon hats appeared on each of the men's heads. "Let's all have a party!"

 **(Start song here)**

Clapping to the beat the crowd began to sing and being caught in the crowd the big four were trapped in a sea of sound. The crowd then began to jump to the beat, leaving the guardians the choice of either joining or being trampled underfoot. With lots of "excuse me's" and "sorry" they finally got out of the crowd.

* * *

Jack is sitting on a boulder watched from a few feet back.

"That could have gone better."

Jack didn't have to turn around to know who now stood beside him. "Hey Jasper. Yeah I guess the middle of the excited crowd was too much for them."

"How long is it been since they got out?" A small rodent crawled up the rock to sit beside Jack.

"I honestly have no idea." Jack sighed.

"I got an idea." Jasper waved at Jack to lean down so we could whisper his plan in the boy's ear.

* * *

"This is nuts!" Bunny hollered over the music, shouting, and clapping.

Sandy put a hand to his ear and made a question mark.

"I SAID THIS IS NUTS!" He raised his foot to slam it in emphasis.

"Hey! Watch it cotton tail!" The voice brought their attention to the ground where a groundhog was standing on his hind legs and had his front arms crossed.

"OH NO! NOT YOU!" Bunny placed his foot back on the ground and covered his face with his hands.

"Bunny! That's not polite." Tooth scolded.

"Da, introduced, don't complain." North chided.

"This is-"

"I'm Jasper. **The** groundhog!" Jasper interrupted bunny. "So you finally came out of your hole did you?" He questioned the Pooka.

"That's rich coming from a creature who is _only_ known for jumping **back** underground."

"Ha, ha! I would love to beat you at this little argument, again, but I came here to have fun." The groundhog went back to all fours and began walking away muttering, in a voice he knew would spur bunny on, "that concept and this festival are wasted on the likes of you."

"That's it you yank!" North had to grab bunny before he could pounce on Jasper. "What do you mean 'wasted'?"

"Oh nothing," Jasper said mockingly "just that you wouldn't be able to enjoy this festival if your life depended on it."

"I'm gonna-"

"What? Even if you **could** beat me in a fight, what would that prove? You want me to change my mind?" Jasper pointed to the excited crowd. "Then get in there and prove me wrong." With that he continued forward, getting lost in the many spirits.

"Oh I'll show him!" Bunny wrestled his way out of North's grip and ran to join in.

* * *

Jack had to giggle at Bunny's attempts to at dancing. His big feet kept getting tangled but he did try. And, miracle upon miracle, he started to smile and laugh. He was actually enjoying himself! "Nice work Jasper. One down three to go."


	5. Reminder

**Song: Grand Design**

 **From: Balto 2**

* * *

The cheering die down as a Fox spirit stood in the center of the clearing. The last band was packing up there their gear and as things got settled down the Fox began to talk. "Now it's time for a performance by the hosts of this year's spirit Festival."

More cheers as the band and Fox spirit left the center, but it soon died when no one came forward.

"What happened?"

"Did something go wrong?"

The worried and confused murmurs grew as time ticked by. Tooth looked for the Fox spirit that announced the hosts, finally finding him near the edge of the crowd. He was trying his best to hide behind a neutral expression but Tooth saw a knowing smile.

Suddenly from the tree line of the clearings northern borders, a howl split the air. As the howl faded another from the East took up the call. This was repeated in the South and in the West. But when the West howl faded all four corners reverberate with the sound. "Awoooooooooooooooo!"

Silence followed! No one spoke, no birds or forest animals stirred. It almost was like the clearing and forest itself were holding their breath.

From the northern tree-lined a lone Gray Wolf emerged. He was obviously older in years but he held a sense of wisdom about him. Then his deep voice echoed through the stillness's of the air.

 **(Start song here)**

Three more gray wolves emerged from the other four corners. Their voices stringing together in perfect harmony as they and the older wolf walked calmly towards the center. When the wolves reached the center, the old one (obviously the alpha) took up the song again.

Something like a clap of thunder rings through the clearing! At the same time a black wolf, young and with an air of self-proclaimed superiority, jumps out at the trees on the southeast corner. His voice is more like a shout as he adds it to the song.

Three more black wolfs emerge at the trees on the northeast, southwest, and northwest corners howling to the sun and moon.

The four Blacks line up in the center across from the four grays. The older wise alpha and the young boisterous Challenger right across from each other. Every spirit, even the ones showing their creations are completely transfixed by the show.

North feels, in his belly, that a fight might be coming soon. Bunny is intensely aware of all of the predators around him and is, a good distance back, watching with keen interest. Sandy has risen higher into the air to get a better view.

Tooth, however, is fixated for another reason. This confrontation, show or not, reminds her of her past. The gray Alpha reminds her of her mother, the leader of the sisters of flight. Kind, wise, caring, and in tune with the world around her. While the black challenger reminds her, bitterly, of the once Raja monkey King. Cruel, calculated, aggressive, and believing he is better than any other living or nonliving thing.

Back and forth the two groups sing their views, a battle of voice and belief. Tooth clasps her hands in nervous energy as the two groups began to circle each other. Suddenly the circling stops and the black and gray converge and standing before their audience, mixed and as one, and sing "We are all a part of a grand design."

"Awooooooooooo!" The unison howl draws out for a long time. And when it fades, thunderous applause ensues. All the wolves give their audience a deep bow.

Tooth has tears in her eyes. Though their views are different the wolfs became one as a pack. She thinks of how her father, who used to be the Raja's slave and best friend, spoke of their childhood. Before he became the monkey King the Raja was a kind boy, he and to her father were always together and happy.

"If only he hadn't let his status take over his personality." He used to tell her. "If he hadn't, maybe we could have all lived in harmony."

But unlike the wolves it wasn't to be. Though the thoughts of her past brought her sadness the show and its meaning brought her new hope for the future.

* * *

From a distance Jack witnessed Tooth as she was moved by the spirit wolves' performance. "Two down, two to go!"


	6. Dancing

**Song: Shut up and Dance**

 **By: Walk the Moon**

* * *

After the wolves' performance there seemed to be an intermission, all the spirits that had been watching headed towards the craft and food stalls. The Big Four joined the crowds; Tooth had composed herself and spoke with Bunny as North went for some Russian food.

"This is really nice." Tooth said.

"Yeah, we still need to find Jack… But… Nothing wrong with entertaining ourselves, right?" Bunny stumbled.

Sandy smiled he could tell that Bunny was trying to say, without actually saying it, that he wanted to stay.

"It is nice, but ve need to get back to vork." North returned, a huge tray of beef stroganoff held in his hands. "Christmas and Easter von't vait. And teeth and dreams are needed."

The others nodded their heads, but just then a voice called out: "all set!" And the Big Four were pushed and shoved back toward the open field. Finally breaking free of the stream, they had a chance to get a good look at the once smooth and grassy field. Where the field once stood, now a solid and impossibly smooth rock floor met their eyes.

"There's no way that's natural not to mention it wasn't there before!"

Sandy nodded to Bunny's comment. A question mark appeared above his head.

"It was made by Earth spirits. They'll put it back the way it was before after we're done." A sweet and light voice said to their right. A young looking spirit stood beside them in a spring leaf green dress. She turned to take the Guardians in and her face quickly morphed into shock. "The Guardians!" She whispered in aww.

Sandy waved at the girl giving her a big, kind, and comforting smile. When she relaxed and returned his wave he created an arrow pointed at the rock floor, which was surrounded by a circle of eager spirits. Then added a question mark.

Tooth translated, after seeing the girl's confused face. "What is the rock floor for?"

"Oh, it's for dancing, it's a dance floor. The dance floor is made after the host has their performance. This way if anyone wants to dance to the songs that come next they are welcome to. This part is my personal favorite, of the spirit Festival. The bands even take requests." She returned her gaze to them. "Please, let me introduce myself." She lifted her dress, revealing goat legs and hooves, and curtsied. "My name is Tiffa, Tiffa the satyr. Or fawn, depending on which legends your hearing."

On the stage in front of the dance floor a band with a multitude of instruments set up and began tuning.

"Will you dance with me?"

Her question made the Guardians self-conscious. They hadn't been dancing, at all, in several thousands of years.

"I don't-" Tooth's answer was cut off when the music started and Tiffa grabbed her hand. Excited about dancing she just jumped right in. Tooth, startled, grabbed Sandy's hand who in turn grabbed Bunny who grabbed North. Finding themselves on the dance floor, surrounded by various forms of dance, the Big Four all stood completely still eyeing the edge of the dance floor as if contemplating an escape.

It seemed that someone out there knew what they were trying to do and had chosen the first song specifically to stop them.

 **(Start song here)**

Basically scolded, by music of all things, the Big Four conceded to staying on the dance floor. More and more spirits flooded onto the floor but it never became too crowded.

Sandy showed a square above his head that expanded on all four sides. Then a figure holding a boulder.

"Earth spirits must be making floor bigger?" North observed, confirming Sandy's pictures.

Talking about the magic used to make sure no toes got stepped on, what with all spirts that were moving in various directions, was a lot easier then admitting that they couldn't bring themselves to even sway to the music. But as they stood there they started to notice that everyone was so focused on their own dancing that the four of them were basically invisible.

Tiffa leapt into their line of sight. Her agile legs moving her in a combination dance of a jig and jumping. No one was doing any particular dance it seemed. Everyone had their own style and it didn't take long for the Big Four's feed to start tapping. Soon after they swayed, then began their movement became more pronounced. Upon the dance floor a circle was beginning to form. The unconscious act of many dancers, observing and opening up space for the Big Four to strut their stuff.

Clapping to the beat they watched Tooth spin and twirl upon the floor and in the air equally. Sandy did a variation of the Egyptian walk, giving it an extra shake. North was happily doing the Russian sailor dance, arms crossed and legs kicking out with great speed. Bunny had taken out a small bit of chocolate and, after eating it, was doing tricks with his boomerangs. He'd tossed them, then jumped or twirled forward and back catching them at amazing angles and positions. All of them were in perfect time with the music and didn't notice the attention they were receiving.

* * *

Jack mingled as he walked among the spectators.

"Hey Jack, great as always."

"Nice to see you."

"What a party."

However most of the conversations he had were about the newest visitors.

"I can't believe the Guardians are actually here!"

"Who do you think told them?"

"I hear they're looking for someone." Jack answered and talked without giving anything away. Here he was accepted, just like everyone else, and he didn't want that to change. Grabbing a large bowl of venison stew, a recipe that he remembered eating with his pioneer family, he watched the Guardians dance.

"Looks like your plan worked." A voice above him said.

Glancing up Jack saw Chesh's head and tail floating in midair.

"You know, that is way too creepy." Jasper told Chesh as he sat on the food stand's counter.

"You afraid of a little kitty like me?"

The familiar friendly banter ensued. Jack let them talk it out as he watched and ate. In all honesty it reminded him a lot of when North and Bunny combated about holidays. Or was it that North and Bunny's banter reminded him of Chesh and Jasper's?

"So, are you going to tell them?" Jasper brought Jack back into the conversation.

"Not yet. The only reason they're out there is because Tiffa's enthusiasm didn't give them a choice. But North still needs to truly warm up to the idea. I'm not sure about Sandy yet."

* * *

The Guardians, feeling the song coming to an end, started to slow their dancing. Panting slightly the Big Four smiled at each other.

"I don't know about you mates. But, that was great!" Bunny said.

There were nods all around. Then the applause started and the circle of spectators were noticed for the first time. Their shock soon gave way to pride and all four Guardians bowed.


	7. Bedbugs

**Song: Eating the Peach**

 **From: James and the Giant Peach**

* * *

"Nicely done!" One voice complemented. It was clear but seemed to have clicks and chirps mixed in. The guardians couldn't see who had spoken but they could tell where it was coming from. In the back of the crowd spirits were parting and murmuring: "it's the Commodore."

Before long the owner of the voice came on to the dance floor. It was a _huge_ beetle and he wasn't alone but had a whole swarm with him. The one in front straitened so he stood on his two lowest hind legs, the other four acting as arms. He had a sailor's hat on his head and, standing like he was, reached up to Bunny's chest when you included his antennae. His top left arm grabbed his hat and the beetle gave the Big Four a deep bow.

"Guardians of childhood it is an absolute pleasure to meet you!" His accent was hard to place, besides the clicks and the chirps that mixed with his words, it sounded like a mix between British and French. "I am Commodore B. Bed Bug!" After introducing himself the Commodore returned his position to vertical and replaced his hat.

Sandy looked shocked and puzzled. He showed a kid in bed, a beetle, and a pair of mandibles snapping closed, his signature question mark and an exclamation point finished the statement.

The Commodore bowed his head and took his hat into his four hands, fidgeting with it; if it were possible he looks bluer than his shell. "Yes! I am sorry to say that I am the one who started the phrase: "sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." When I was young I developed a taste for people. I never took more than a few nibbles, but that is no excuse."

The other bugs looked subdued; ones spoke up after the Commodore stopped talking. "You weren't the only one father."

"Yes, but I was the first and taught the rest of you." His head remained bowed but then looked back at the guardians, though his hat remained in his hands. "There is no excuse or way to truly express how sorry I and my family/crew are for our past sins. But I can, in all honesty, tell you that we've (as the saying goes) turned over a new leaf."

"Ha! _You_ changed _our_ ways by _yourself_?!" An older bed bug in the back of the group now stood on her hind legs with her other four arms crossed, and was giving B. Bed Bug a look that could melt ice.

The Commodore returned her look with one that was almost unreadable. "I have changed! … Though not on my own." He added as the older bedbug's stair intensified. "I met a kind and crafty spirit that showed me a new way of life. Now we," he gestured to the other bedbugs. "Travel the seven seas tasting and collecting delicacies." The hat was replaced on B. Bed Bug's head. And his boisterous personality returned. "In fact we've brought several with us!"

At this a good dozen or so bedbugs raised onto their hind legs revealing platters held in their front most hands. There was kind applause and even some compliments and whistles. But there were also quite a few grimaces at the _delicacies_ the platters held.

As the platter barriers took their samples to the food stalls the Commodore continued speaking. "However the food that still holds the largest place in my heart is the one that the spirit who helped change my ways first introduced me to. Dear musicians, if you would be so kind as to play my song."

"Of course Commodore." A few instruments were switched out and the dance floor quickly cleared.

The Big Four followed suit but kept as close as they could. All the remaining bedbugs gathered in the middle of the dance floor and became completely still. When the music started it resembled some kind of ballroom music. The Commodore stood in the absolute center of the bugs and started to sing.

(Start song here)

The music then picked up and became lively, at the same time the bedbugs started moving in an intricate dance.

The music slowed, next, mostly consisting of violins and the dancing continued. The bedbug that had tried to comfort his father before now stood in the cluster and took up the song.

Suddenly each bedbug held four peaches, one in each hand, and a complicated juggling act started up. Peaches flying in dizzying displays between the jugglers.

B. Bed Bug's son was replaced by a lady bedbug, the Commodore's wife. She quietly caught the peaches flying through the air and squeezed them into a picture at her feet, creating juice. She poured that juice into cups that she held out to the others.

The cups were drained and more peaches appeared in the hands of the jugglers. Once again the juggling commenced and Mrs. Bed Bug did the can, can.

High in air B. Bed Bug flew above the dance floor. Held above his head by his four hands was _one huge_ peach. "Now comes my fellow travelers the burden of my speech"

The older bedbug gave the Commodore her ice melting glared, looking up she growled at him: "You sure?!"

High up the commodore swung back and forth under the weight of the peach. "These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach." No long able to hold the fruit he dropped it right on top of the other bedbugs. The older got away but the others were buried in peach pulp.

"Nice aim Commodore." The older complemented sarcastically.

"But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each." The Commodore landed in front of her and she swatted him away.

"Out of my face!"

"For one small might."

Half the bedbugs rose from the peach pulp. "One small might." They echoed.

"One tiny bite." The Commodore continued.

The other half of bedbugs rose as well. "Tiny bite." They echoed.

Then every one of them sang: "of this fantastic peach!"

"The commodore grabbed the older bedbug and dragged her into the messy peach pulp. As soon as they hit it, with a huge **SPLAT** , a food fight broke out. It reminded the guardians of Jack's snowball fights so much that they didn't have any chance, in their focused state, to Dodge and were soon covered in sticky peach.

As one the bedbugs leapt into the air and came down performing perfect cannonballs into the pulp at the same time. Creating a wave that covered the front row of their audience. Those sticky everyone applauded.

"Thank you, one and all!" The commodore called as he emerged covered in peach to take a bow. The others soon followed him. "And now… LET US FEAST!" The bedbugs fell upon the peach pulp like vultures; none of themh took notice or seem to mind that they weren't joined by the other spirits.


	8. Firends

**Songs: Kookaburra/Land Down Under**

 **By: Marion Sinclar/Men at Work**

* * *

The bedbugs were thorough cleaners, if nothing else. The whole dance floor was clean, not even a sticky residue left behind, in a matter of minutes. The audience wasn't so lucky. Having been at the very edge of the dance floor, the Big Four were covered in peach pulp and juice from the food fight. Bunny and tooth were worst off, feathers and fur complete sticky messes. North's coat and hat didn't fare any better than Bunny and tooth. Sandy had wet spots on his sand suit but he was an easy clean, the wet sand fell off and new Sand replaced it. Hiding in the crowd Jack stifled his laughter, or tried to.

"Grrrrrrrr." Bunny growled, shaking his arms in a futile attempt to dislodge the gunk.

"Ke, Ke, Ke, Ke, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ko, Ko, Ko, Ko!" The sound made Bunny's ears stand up. "You should see yourself mate you look like a waterlogged Bilby! Ke, Ke, Ke, Ke, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ko, Ko, Ko, Ko." Bunny spun around and searched for the speaker. "Bloody! Where else would I be dingo?" Instantly Bunny looked up. "Finally, sometimes I wonder how you get by without me!" Flapping just above Bunny's head was a kookaburra.

"King is that you?"

"The one and only king of the Bush! It's been too long Bunnymund; I'd shake your Paw but… If you want there's a place to wash up over the last way."

"Yes please." Tooth said, overhearing the conversation.

"Follow me." The kookaburra said flapping off to lead the way.

After getting the last of the peach off, Bunny introduced King to the other three. "This is King of the Bush, otherwise known as the kookaburra."

"Good day, pleasure to meet you." King gave a deep bow and swept his wing in front of him.

"How did you and Bunny meet?" Tooth asked preening her feathers.

"When Bunny made Australia I found it the perfect place to call home. Since Australia is his, personal, favorite continent he was a frequent visitor. But I haven't seen him in over a millennium." They chatted for a while and, without knowing it, wound back up at the dance floor where the band was just finishing up a song. "Gentlemen," King flew over and landed on the bands platform. "Would it be okay with you if I sang one?"

"Of course King." The band members said.

"Bunny would you help me?"

"Why not."

"I think you know the one I want to do."

"It's been a while but I think I remember."

The band took out flutes and drums and soon the air rang with the beat straight from down under. King began, his laughter like call seeming to mix with the words creating an upbeat childlike sound.

 **(Start kookaburra song here)**

Bunny joined soon after with his own song completely different and yet similar in a way that was almost subconscious.

 **(Start land down under song here)**

The seemingly separate songs now became obviously similar as the two friends sang as if no time had passed and they had just practice this the day before.

At the end both bowed to the dancers then turned to the band and applauded them.

* * *

Jack smiled, King and Bunny being together like old friends should was a wonderful thing to watch.

"Jack my boy!" B. Bedbug ran up to Jack. "How have you been? Are the rumors true, you're a Guardian now?"

"Yep, the Guardian of fun."

"Perfect! You made this, you helped me. You're helping guardians right now. Right? I can't think of a better spirit for Guardianship."

"Thanks Commodore, but so far I've only seemed to help Bunny and Tooth. North and Sandy, though their enjoying themselves, haven't really opened up to the idea. They still seem dead set on getting out of here as fast as possible."

"It will happen, you don't give up _and_ you picked a great place to get them out of their hideouts."

The two fell silent as they watch the old Aussie friends enjoy the applause.


	9. Mentor

**Song: Streets of Gold**

 **From: Oliver and Company**

* * *

A silky voice flowed through the air. "Why if it isn't Jack Frost!"

Jack knew that voice and groaned at hearing it. "Hello and goodbye."

"Is that any way to talk to your mentor?"

"You're not my mentor!"

A very sweet and feminine laugh came after that statement. "I was for a little while."

"That was before you tricked me."

"I've never tricked you child. You have the talent there for it was right to use it."

"No, just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. I'm a Guardian now; I don't need your kind of work. I have two sets an example."

"Ha ha! So, Guardian or not, you still have the talent. You can't change that. Nicholas didn't, in fact I'll prove it to you right now."

Jack didn't have to turn to know she was gone.

"Who was that?" B. Bedbug asked.

* * *

After making Bunny promised to visit more King had flown off. Now North clapped his hands. "Right, time to locate Jack."

"Having difficulty? It's not like you Nicholas. It used to be you always got what you wanted." The silky voice seemed to come from everywhere. The Big Four looked around but it wasn't until she spoke again, calling out "over here.", that they spotted her and only cause she stepped out and was nearly on top of them. Finally seeing her, they now could tell why she had been hard to spot. There was _nothing_ in her appearance that could make her stand out. She was ordinary and so she blended with the crowd. Her hair was average color, neither long, nor short, straight, nor curlly, and was hanging simple and plane not done in any particular way. She wasn't tall or short, and her skin wasn't dark, tan, or pasty white. Her eyes and cloths were average to. "Nicholas, it's been so long. I can still see the talent in you. Though your new shape may cause some problems."

"Sorry, have ve met?" North asked puzzled.

"Not face to face but my voice should be recognizable. Think back to when you were just starting out as a loan bandit. I would whisper to you while you slept and give you the lessons of survival you still carry to this day."

North still looked confused. The woman smiled and was gone. They didn't see her leave, one minute she was in front of them and the next she wasn't. That trick put them all on edge, so it's understandable that when North heard her silky whisper: "The only rule is though shall not get caught." He swung around grabbing his sabers as he did. There were only two problems;

1) She wasn't there, and

2) _He didn't have his sabers_.

Frantically he patted his belt and even his coat. "Vhere-"

"Looking for these?" There she was standing in the exact same spot as before, but there was a difference. She was swinging one of North sabers like a pendulum while she casually examined the other. "A little sloppy, aren't you? There was a time no one could sneak up on you. Then again, I am the goddess of thieves." With a cackle she threw the sabers back to North.

"Okay Sheila. I don't know what you want, but I think it's…." Bunny trailed off when he found the boomerangs he'd been reaching for were gone.

"Over here." She said, now twirling a boomerang in each hand. She sighed. "Jack at least _remembered_ his training and whole lot better might I add."

"You know Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Oh everyone here knows Jack. However I was the first one to take an interest in him. I saw he had the talent right away and took him under my wing. But after doing his first job he ran from me. Then he returned and even doubled what he'd taken. Here," the boomerangs were sent Bunny's way. "Looks like I'm going to have to re-jog your memory a different way."

After catching the boomerangs and putting them back in their holsters, Bunny looked up to give her a piece of his mind but she wasn't there.

Sandy waved and pointed frantically, the woman was on the platform for the band.

The four of them tried to get to her, but somehow only managed to get jostled onto the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am Laverna and I'd like to dedicate this next song to Nicholas St. North. She stood in full view and held a microphone; she'd seemed to pull out of thin air, up to her mouth. Behind her the band started to play a mix of bebop and street jazz.

 **(Start song here)**

"We got to clean you up child and get to some on the job training." She said this pointing at North, as if she were a teacher and he her student.

The spirits and mythics around the Big Four danced with gusto. More and more of the dance floor was filling up, making it more and more difficult to get through. But the Big Four had a feeling that when she was done singing Laverna was going to do her vanishing act again. And they wanted to talk with her. She knew something about Jack that she wasn't telling them. Maybe even where he was right now. North had another reason though, as she sang memories _were_ coming back to him.

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy had stopped trying to get through the crowd, not because they thought it impossible but because they were staring at North. He'd gotten into a crouched position and was now navigating around the dancers with the ease of water moving around rocks. The memories of his first two years after leaving the Cossacks flashing before his minds eye. At first he lived in the wilds, like before the Cossacks had taken him in, but he'd developed a taste for the life of a thief. The thrill of the hunts and then the surge of accomplishment when the item you sought was in your hands. But he hated their lack of value for life, so he _would not_ return to them.

He tried to be a thief on his own, but the training he had only worked with a group. That was when he'd started hearing a silky voice in his sleep, and by following that voice's advice his thieving improved. Now he put all those skills into practice, as he stalked his newest prize: Laverna. She seemed oblivious to his advance as she continued her song.

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy had long since lost track of North. But as Laverna bowed and returned her microphone to where ever it had come from, Sandy noticed a small flash of red behind her. In a blink North seemed to have taken Laverna's place.

"I missed?" North said bewildered.

"Very good North, I knew the bandit in you was still there. Keep practicing and maybe Jack will loosen up a little." Her voice congratulated, floating through the air then it vanished.

* * *

Jack smiled as he felt up presence behind him. "I must admit it was spellbinding to watch him move like that." He told Laverna.

"You could have that skill too." She told him.

"Tempting, but I'll pass. I will thank you though. Your performance got North out of work mode."

"My pleasure!" she said.

"My lady." B. Bedbug came up to Laverna. "My wife and I would like to invite you to dine with us."

"Oh you charmer." Laverna said.

As they left Jack continue to look at his teammates. "Three down, one to go."

* * *

 **Laverna is the Roman Goddess of Thieves.**


	10. Rodents

**Song: Robin Hood Whistle Stop and Hamster Dance**

 **From/By: Disney's Robin Hood and Hampton the Hamster**

* * *

The big four were enjoying some of the food from the stalls, while they sat in the comfortable grass.

"Vell, ve now know Jack is for sure here. Ve just need to keep looking." North said far more casually than before. The excitement and thrill of using his bandit skills was still very much with him. He'd opened up Tooth and Bunny's previous suggestion that staying at the spirit Festival might be a good idea. It was only one day out of the year, what could be the harm.

Sandy looked at his friends, he was enjoying himself, he'd like to stay _so much,_ but his sense of responsibility to spread his dream sand pulled at him. He felt really torn. He started to make a sand picture when Tiffa ran over to them.

Without stopping she grabbed Sandy's hand and began running back the way she came. "They're going to play my favorite dance numbers; come on you will _love_ it." She said as Sandy was pulled behind her, looking like a golden kite or balloon.

Chuckling at the absurdity of the scene, the rest of the guardians followed Tiffa and Sandy to the dance floor.

The rock floor was easily 10 times bigger than when it started. Covered in spirits, mythics, and creatures, it amazingly still had plenty of room to allow for dancing.

When the big four and Tiffa arrived, Bunny noticed someone up by the band. "Jasper!" He half growled half shouted in surprise.

The groundhog looked his way and gave a smile. "Glad to see you enjoying yourself." Before Bunny could reply Jasper let out a shrill whistle. A cheer went up as rodents flocked to him: meerkats, rats, mice, guinea pigs, moles, hamsters, prairie dogs, and more lined up smallest in front larger and back they positioned like a choir of singers. It turned out that's what they were. In whistling squeaky voices they began a slow marching beat.

 **(Start Robin Hood Whistle Stop here)**

Verse by verse they sped up their Tempo. Bunny, having been trained in marching, I found himself keeping time with the beat. Though it was amazing to hear rodents sing, the song hadn't struck the big four as really a dancing song. Tiffa had swung to the beat, but her excitement never left her. Then they knew why. The band created at tech no sound, but you could hear the march at its heart. As if to prove that it was the same the singers jumped back in faster than ever.

 **(Start Hamster Dance here)**

Suddenly all of the people at the festival shouted "Yee-ha!"

And Jasper sang "Here we go!"

The rodents sang out again faster than ever.

Next Jasper said "That's all there is to it."

And cheering "Woo, woo." Answered him.

Tiffa was going all out! The whole floor had erupted into dancing. All accept the guardians. When Tiffa noticed them only slightly swaying she grabbed Sandy, then North, then Tooth, then Bunny and got them moving.

"Woo, woo." Cheering then the shout of "Yee-ha!" Rang clear.

This time Jasper sang "Let's try it!"

For a third time the shout rang out "Yee-ha!"

Jasper's answer this time was "Terrific!"

The guardians were in it now, doing unique dances of their very own. Sandy was spinning in the air like a top. Tooth held Tiffa's hands and the dance together. Bunny was breakdancing. And North was line dancing/sword fighting, without swords of course.

Unknown to them all Jack was in this fray of dancers to. He twirled, danced with others, did this worm in the air, and so much more. Blue snowflakes falling in his wake, like confetti, made everything even more fun and exciting. Jack sent some snowflakes to the guardians and smiled mischievously as their dancing intensified, happy smiles on all their faces.

Everywhere he went he was invited to dance with one group after another. Chesh and Jack walked the cat (the son of the Cheshire cat refusing to have anything to do with a dog.) Then the wolves, the hosts of the festival this year, were doing a condo line with Jack at the front.

"Woo, woo." For the final time the cheers came then the rodents gave one last superfast verse. Once finished the rodents bowed taking in the applause.

Jack saw that the guardians were breathing hard but could still see the joy in their eyes. Good thing too because the next song was already starting.


	11. Freestyle

**Song; Witch Doctor**

 **By:** **David** **Seville**

* * *

The rodents had left but the band went right into the next song.

 **(Start song here)**

The crowd seemed to know exactly what was coming for they shouted out, "Hey witch doctor, give us the magic word."

The leader of the band smiled and said, "all right, you go Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang."

Techno music spat into existence. And with the fun music still in full effect, the dance floor became a hopping good place.

Sandy and tooth held hands as they danced in the air. Tiffa held North's left and bunny's right hand and danced them in a circle, going so fast and order to keep from being thrown they had to hold each other's hands, completing the circle.

Jack laughed at the scene of North and bunny actually _holding_ hands. This was going better than he thought. The only way to improve on this would be to have a camera. He really had to start caring one of those around.

Sandy despite himself was starting to snap. He'd had fun before Jack could see he was still thinking work. Now he was beginning to truly give himself a break.

The music was watering off and some of the dancers left dance floor to get their breath back. Jack noted happily that all four of the older guardians remained.


	12. Linedance

**Song: Macarena**

 **By: Loy del Rio**

* * *

Steel drums, bongos, and other and drums were picked up. As the sun began the lines formed and grew. The dance floor was filled with excited spirits, mythics, and legends. Jack watched as the big four generated in confusion as if they'd never been in a line dance before. Tiffa was so excited and distracted she didn't seem to notice at all so Jack decided to lend a hand.

 **(Start song here)**

He called out to them, still keeping out of sight, and gave them the dance moves by word. "Start with your right hand every time," In time with the others he called out: "how to come out, palm up, palm up, opposite shoulder, opposite shoulder, head, head, hula hoop, leaping turn, and clap. Repeat."

After they got over the shock of hearing Jack's voice, the big four figured out the dance moves pretty quickly. They simply took his instructions and match them to what their line mates were doing. The repetition didn't hurt either.

It was more fun than Sandy ever remembered having. He got giggles at seeing North spin his bowlful of jelly in the hula hoop motion. Bunny tended to leap a little too high and he knew he looks silly with his little arms barely making it halfway to some of their points.

Tooth on the other hand had this dance down to a science. Every time she was in sight but see it as poetry in motion. The fairy Queen was definitely in her element in this dance.


	13. Shake

**Song: Wackel mit dem po**

 **By: Lingo teck / Uwe Kind**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Sandy gave a silent cheer, though nonetheless enthusiastic, as the music stopped.

Jack, watching out of sight, smiled. "Four down, mission accomplished!" All the big four were thoroughly enjoying themselves. No longer chomping at the bit to find him and leave the festival. "Looks like they're ready for my surprise!"

* * *

Sandy watched as an older man walked onto the stage with the help of a club shaped walking stick. His red beard pointed out and he wore stock gains and wood sandals on his feet. The hood of a cloak covered his face but Sandy got the feeling a grin was hidden beneath it. When he was before the crowd he raised his walking stick to his mouth, like a microphone and tapped it. A resounding thud, thud echoed. In a German accent he said "Check one, two, test dating testing. Can you hear me?" This got giggles from the crowd. "Good." Shakily wrinkled hand went to his hood. In a florist, he tossed it off to reveal a wise but mischievous face. With pointed horns sticking out of his hair. The cloaks swished to reveal a scaly tail that wrapped around the old man's feet. "Then let's hear it for this year's band." A second round of applause rang out. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?" There was a great cheer in response. The old man leaned forward and cupped a hand behind his pointed ear. "Aye? What was that? My ears aren't what they used to be. I asked _are you all enjoying yourselves?!"_ The air seems to shake with the reply. "Excellent! Them would you like to hear another?" Bunny had to pull his ears down, the noise was so loud. "Then Rubezahl will oblige!"

"Rubezahl! The German legend it mountain man?" North asked shocked.

"I thought he was him Dragon man." Tooth said.

"I think he's both." Bunny concluded his eyes fixed on the tail.

Rubezahl turned and walked half way back to the band. The clearing went absolutely quiet, everyone waiting to see what this Dragon/mountain man legend would do. **(1)** With speed no one thought possible from his previous performance of a feeble old man, he spun around and shouted: "Wackle mint dem po!" His voice echoed for a few moments in the quiet stillness that's when the band started to play. The music was bouncy and quick, something that sent your feet tapping and made you want to move with it. "You know what to do information point follow me!" Rubezahl told the audience. He held up for fingers then started counting down with the beat. Four, three, two, one. " Winke, winke, winke." He sang waving with each repeat. Then he started to shake his body with the music.

Bunny's cottontail twitched with each shake. North waved so hard he nearly whacked a few brownies off the shoulders of the water nymph beside him.

Then Rubezahl started a new command. "Beug dich nach vorn." he said leaning, almost bent, to this right. "Beug dich nach hinten." After this he leaned, almost bent, to the left. Everyone followed him as he continued his performance. Lean right, lean left, look left, look right. Just as before he held up for fingers and counts them down. Four, three, two, one.

Two seemed embarrassed over the dance, which confused Sandy after her display on the previous songs. Sandy shook himself for all he was worth. In fact he shook so well he sounded like a maraca.

The band played enthusiastically as Rubezahl went freestyle, the main move being to shake his bottom. Everyone joined him in the dance floor went wild. That's when the mountain/Dragon man began turning in a circle.

The big four began to get comfortable and made less of a show in their moves. Now they just moved to the beat and followed the song instructions.

Unknown to the older guardians, Jack was rounding up a few friends.

Rubezahl started to clap and all the audience members joined him and the sound of rhythmic clapping filled the clearing. As Rubezahl counted down on his fingers once more (four, three, two, one) he noticed a small group headed his way and began to wrap up the song. His tail thumped on the ground and the band played as the audience free dance to the end.

Meanwhile Jack, Chesh, Jasper, Tiffa, Commodore B. Bedbug, and King were on their way through the crowd heading to the back of the stage.

* * *

 **Rubezahl is a German Dragon man/Mountain man of legend**


	14. Show-stopper

**Song: Live it up**

 **By: Owl City**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

As Jack and his friends made their way to the stage they were met with happy and encouraging faces. There were pats on the back and excited words:

"Can't wait to hear what you guys have this year!"

Jack thanked and smiled but inside he held a worried thought. _Will this still be how they feel after they know I'm not just Jack Frost anymore?_ But when he reached Rubezahl the Dragon man's smile erased all his worries. "Glad to see you, now let's get started!" The mountain legend stated.

Rubezahl leapt back onto the stage. "Did you miss me?" He joked to the audience, getting a giggle in return. "It is now time to see who you've all been waiting for. The group who started this whole festival, led by the one who first got the idea. It's time to live it up!"

"Must he be so _dramatic_?" Tiffa asked, but there was only humor in her words.

"He wouldn't be Rubezahl if he wasn't." Chesh said.

Jack twirled his staff and the cloud spirits, that he asked to help, started their effects. The clearing was soon cloaked in a thick fog and the pixies moved in to create a barrage of flashing multicolored lights. Right on cue the tech no piano music began. "Here we go guys, let's give them a show to remember." The seven put their hands in a cheer circle and shouted: "yah!"

The effect of the fog and the pixie lights was astonishing. Bunny felt both excited and hypnotized by it. Then his 20 20 hearing picked up the slight whisper of sound from behind the Fog's cover. **(1)** Out of nowhere Chesh appeared on the far right of the stage, King on his shoulder, to the thrill of the crowd they began to sing. "Lead the way and let's get it started. Seize the day and reach for the sky."

On the far left of the stage Tiffa appeared, Jasper perched on her head, to sing the next verse. "Carry on cause those broken hearted days are gone so wave good-bye."

On center stage Commodore B. Bedbug and Rubezahl came into sight to sing the third verse. "We're gonna blow up because we got nothing to lose. We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules."

Then the six of them all came together as one group, perfectly balanced and in harmony. "We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue. Tear up the script this is it 'cause it's all up to you."

A blindingly bright blue flash cause a collective gasp. When the guardians could see again the fog was completely gone, and a brilliantly beautiful ice sculpture of an eight prong star stood for all to see behind the singers. And standing on the very top point, in perfect balance was none other than Jack Frost. He leapt into the air did one somersault and landed slamming his staff down in a burst of snow that looks likes sparkles from a firecracker.

As the crowd around them cheered, and shouted to their love for the display, the guardians stood stock still. Right in front of them their youngest, the one who led them to the festival and will they'd been looking for all night, was performing for adoring fans. The goddess of thieves wasn't kidding. _Everyone_ here not only knew of Jack Frost but, it could be said, adored him!

Jasper jumped onto King's back, when the kookaburra flew by, and the two circled the stage while trailing sparkling scales, courtesy of Rubezahl. The effect mesmerized the audience! Josh's head and tail appeared in a sparkling swirl, his green both unnerving and goofy. Judges whole body reappeared and Jack floated beside him. With a high five they each took a spike on the ice star, where the rest of the group waited for them. All seven did a corkscrew off their spikes and the wind slowly brought them to the ground as they brought their song to an end.

There words echoed after them as they touched down lightly. Every one of them smiled at the crowd and raised their connected hands. As one they bowed to the rigorous applause.

When they finish the bow Jack raised a hand and it quieted down so he could speak. "Thank you for coming tonight. This is a night that we all look forward to! And night were everyone is welcome, everyone his friends, where past, present, or possible future status does not matter. And it is all of you who make it possible. I am one of you and I love this festival, now as we said let's live it up today!" With that Jack and his friends left the stage.

Jack walks nervously toward his teammates. All watching him with wide eyes. "So, you enjoying yourselves?"

Bunny blinked, "you made this?" He gestured to the festival around them.

Jack shook his head. "All I did was bring a few friends together once a year, just to have one night where we could hang out. They built it from there."

"Don't be modest Jack." The group turned to see the six friends from the song. "You brought me from a dark past." B bedbug said.

"Encouraged me to do what I love, besides my" Tiffa pointed to her goat legs "limitations."

"Got us out of our home territories." King and Rubezahl said.

"Got my father to let me out of his sight." Chesh boasted.

"And showed me that just because I'm small in stature and l was still important." Jasper told him. "And now, I think it's time they your other secret was out. Don't worry; no one's going to think differently of you. You'll always be Jack Frost."

Taking a deep breath Jack nodded.

Before he could say or do anything though Rubezahl spread his usually hidden Dragon wings and sword into the air. "Your attention please!" He shouted. "Jack Frost would like to say something." That caused everyone to seek out Jack, who blushed deeply. "Got them warmed up for you."

"Thanks _a lot_!" Jack groaned.

"You're most welcome!"

"You got this Jack." Bedbug encouraged standing on his back legs to put a front one on the boys shoulder to show support.

"I don't know if you've heard about pitch Blacks try at raising to power." There were murmurs heard everywhere. "But they are true. His attempt was stopped, however, by the guardians. With the help of some very special kids the bogeyman has been returned to the shadows."

Applause broke out. "Is it true you helped the guardians?" Someone asked.

Jack faltered.

Seeing the boy was uncomfortable the Commodore stepped in." Not only that!"

"Jack Frost is now the official guardian of fun!" King announced.

Stunned silence followed. Jack fidgeted. _Here it comes, for better or for worse._ He thought.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

His head snapped up at the joy a shout.

"You're the most deserving person I could ever think of!"

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go."

"You don't disappoint do you?"

As the congratulations continued Jack smiled. Surrounded by his friends, guardian and otherwise, he had never felt more at home with himself. "Thank you everyone. Now enough of the seriousness, let's party!"

* * *

 **The main story plot stops here, but I still have songfics I will be posting. A few are requests others stories that I came up with. Hope you will continue to follow, favorite, review, and recommend.**


	15. Repentence

**Sorry about the long wait, wont bore you with excuses, thank you for waiting. Please Review, PM, Follow, and Favorite if you like.**

 **Song: Leave out all the rest**

 **By: Linkin**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Suggested/Requested by: WinterCrystal1009**

* * *

And party they did! Jack had his hands full; he was being congratulated by the festival goers and marveled at by the guardians. Not that he didn't like the attention. It was actually a relief after all the worrying he'd done earlier. After a while he slowly fell behind the others, who were preoccupied talking to Chesh and the rest, which is when he noticed a feeling of being followed.

Even in the huge crowd of milling spirits, mythics, and legends Jack easily spotted their tail. A hulking figure that was none too good at appearing like he wasn't following them. Jack lifted into the air then moved behind the figure to surprise them.

"Ah hem!"

The tail spun to reveal a shaggy man monkey wearing a wool cloak. Underneath that the teens saw the unmistakable clothing of ancient China.

"Why are you following us?"

The monkey man looked greatly ashamed, he fully faced Jack and, putting his hands together palms flat, he bowed. "My sincerest apologies! I should have come out right away but I am ashamed to say my fear stopped me."

"Fear of what, and you still didn't answer my first question." Jack said.

Still bowing the monkey man replied: "you are correct, forgive me! I am following you, or Toothiana to be more accurate, because I wish to speak to her. But my fear, fear of my past transgressions to her especially and the other guardians, has stopped me."

It dawned on Jack at that moment, who he was talking to. "You're _The Monkey King_ aren't you!?"

If possible the monkey King bowed deeper and seemed to radiate this there. "Yes, the very one who hurt Toothiana in such gravy his ways?"

Jack had heard of the monkey King from tooth, but could find no resemblance to the being before him; however he still kept his guard up.

The monkey King was still bowing but must have somehow sensed Jack's defensive attitude for he said: "you have every right to be cautious, I deserve no less! For my transgressions I was severely punished, and then someone came and offered me another chance." The monkey King touched a hand to his four head where a one wide gold band and circled his head. "Through journeying with him, and to others we met on the way, I learned many things. Not the least of these what I had cost others in my greedy ambitions. I am now on my own journey, I have secret out those I wronged and sought their forgiveness. For some I received it, for others I did not. Whatever the answer accepted it, as well as any punishment they saw fit to bestow. The last on my journey is Toothiana."

Jack thought the monkey King's words over. His tail, though brief and short in details, struck a chord of memory. The Chinese story of the journey West! "Do you happen to go by the name Goku now?"

"You know the name my master gave me?"

* * *

The plan was simple, so simple Goku had misgivings it would work.

"Relax! This song is perfect, just sing from your heart and let the rest work itself out."

* * *

"Now where did that show pony go off to?" Bunny asked as he realized Jack was missing once again.

"Do you think he went back to the stage and dance floor?" Tooth asked.

"If I know Jack, that's exactly where he is." Tiffa said.

As they headed that way another song started up. **(1)** The voice seemed familiar to tooth, as she got closer she saw a Chinese outfitted individual on the stage. They were obviously uncomfortable, standing like a rigid statue, but you could tell that the words they saying were from the heart and the true representation of their wishes.

The closer the group came the more details could be made out. The individual was Harry and seemed to have an animalistic shape. Tooth's heart clenched as an idea came to her but it wasn't until North shouted, "De Monkey King?!", that it was proven true.

A tidal wave of emotions hit the last sister of flight hard. All the fear from the night of her parents death, sadness at her lost childhood, anger at the monkey King, bitterness of revenge, and surprisingly picky and guilt for what he had become. Something had changed in him he wasn't the maharaja who went after the flying elephant, he wasn't the roofless hunter who captured her in a cage, and he wasn't even the pathetic creature that had sided with pitch to get his humanity back. He was a being who had traveled long and hard, learned his lesson the hard way over and over again, and was now trying to put right his wrongs.

The hope she had received watching the wolves performance returned. She could now see the boy who had once been her father's best friend!

* * *

Goku walked off the stage and headed towards Toothiana about a foot away he stopped and went to his knees. Then putt his hands together palms flat and bowed. "Queen Toothiana, I have come to ask for your forgiveness and am prepared to accept whatever you see fit to make up for my crimes."

Tooth hovered for a while then landed directly in front of her old enemy. He remained in his bowed stayed until her hands wrapped around his.

"Stand." She said. When they were face-to-face she continued. "I forgive you but I can't trust you, not yet. That will take some time... But I want to know more about my father, and I know you were his best friend."

The monkey King smiled gratefully. "It would be my great pleasure. Thank you!"

* * *

 **The Journey West is an Ancient Chines story about a monk you is told to travel west on a journey to recover ancient Buddhist texts. To help him on his pilgrimage he is told to release an imprisoned being from under a mountain and given a way to control him. As the two travel they meet a water spirit and a pig monk who join as protectors. All three are met with multiple trials and hardships that test the group and the individuals.**

The name Goku comes from a Japanese anime adaptation of the same story, _Saiyuki_


	16. Solo 1

**Song: Boondocks**

 **By: Little Big Town**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Suggested/requested by: yunaff10**

 **They asked for Jack to have a solo, I couldn't decide on one so I went with the idea of him having a small concert of them.**

* * *

The monkey King told tooth tale after tale of her father, the other guardians stayed close to be there to help if she needed but after a while the tooth fairy Queen and the old maharaja parted ways.

"How are you toothy?" North asked.

Tooth wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled." I feel like I've regained something I thought was long gone on ages ago." She turned to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome tooth!"

The other guardians joined the hub and they stayed like that for a while until someone coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt." Rubezahl apologized. "There have been a few requests that the band wanted me to pass on to you Jack."

"Requests?" Bunny wondered.

"Yes, Jack is a highly talented singer and performer. His solo songs are in high demand every year."

"Really?" North said.

Sandy showed a song book and a question mark.

"Just about any and every genre." Jack replied. "I have my favorites but I like a wide range of music."

"Then by all means, don't keep us waiting!" North encouraged.

* * *

Rubezahl had been accurate in his description of the number of requests. But Jack didn't mind as he took the stage.

 **(1)** A twang of strings ring as Jack saying of his home and the life of roughing it in the wild. Some people thought that life was only able to flourish in a highly populated area but Jack wouldn't have given up his lack of a mansion if you paid him. Life in small town or the boondocks was the life for him, even before he found out his human family had lived it.

Cheers, echoed as he sang and more than a few joined in with the chorus. A lot of the festivalgoers wholeheartedly agreed with him.


	17. Solo 2

**Song: Stand out**

 **From: A Goofy Movie**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Without missing a beat the music changed from country to pop. **(1)** Shouts of excitement drowned out the music for a moment then as Jack sang and danced they quieted down. The dance floor shook with the dancers stomping and shuffling after Jack.

Standing out was never a problem for Jack, at least in the spirit world. He didn't conform. Neither quiet like a nature spirit, nor high and proud like a legend. He fit more with the less well-known of the spirit world, but even then he was different and no one would want to change him. Some had tried and ended up with cold limbs for their trouble! He was born to be Jack, not some person who lets others tell him how to be.

Some of the female audience members blew kisses and when he turned to smile at them a few fainted.

Jack grape find, somersaulted, twirled, and just went all out as he let the beat take hold of his feet.

"Going to stand out, he froze in an inclusive like pose and whipped his head to look at the festival. "Till you notice me!"

The sound that followed was even more deafening than the one at the start song.

* * *

 **I know that this is a really short one. I tried to make it longer and fumbled. In the end this is what worked best. Sorry to say it but a few are going to be like that for this ark. Hope you'll bear with me, the songs are some of my favorite and I really wanted them put into the story.**


	18. Solo 3

**Song: Red Balloon**

 **By: Charlie XCX**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

There was a pause as the shouting died down. Finally silence reigned and that is when the electric piano came to life. Jack twirled his staff and leapt into the air. **(1)** Clapping on the beach Jack sang out about the freedom of letting your worries go and embracing who you were.

The wolves howled as the music became louder and louder. Adding their chorus to the ascending sounds.

Those who could joined the winter spirit in to the sky and a chain and game of whip ensued. More spirits joined in the game below, after Jack had created a small ice-skating rink, and before long it looked like two snakes were performing and intricate ballet or more likely just showing off to each other.

As if on cue spirits, legends, and myths let go and spun out across the sky and the dance floor like. Pixie lights created spotlights on each as they came to a stop. Last to land was Jack. A perfect spin, like a top, ending at center stage.


	19. Solo 4

**Song: Dancing in the dark**

 **By: Rihanna**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

The spotlights went out and darkness fell. Then a tam drum created a beach and the spotlights flashed in time. One here, one there, in a seemingly random pattern but in truth a coordinated display. **(1)**

Things got brighter as Jack started walking back and forth across the stage. Then he started to grape vine right and left. On the dance floor the spotlights followed their occupants as they mimicked Jack's movements.

The stars seem too flashed with them as the chorus came a second time. The guardians were astonished! Jack's previous performance with his friends had been awe-inspiring. That same energy was evident in each song Jack saying, is variety was numerous and his ability to jump from one to the other was even more astonishing.

"Where he learned all of these?" Bunny asked.

"He hears them as he travels." Tiffa told them as she happily grape vined, with everyone else, in front of the big four. "Now stop gawking and get in here!"

How could they refuse? Before long spotlights shown on each of the four as they mimicked the grape vining movements of everyone on stage and dance floor.


	20. Solo 5

**Song: Let the sunshine in**

 **From: The Flintstones**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Just as the guardians started to dance the drums stopped and Jack's echo fade away. Each was a little disappointed, even more so when Jack sat down. His legs hanging over the edge he seemed to take on the presence of story.

"Oh, going, now." Jasper said as he settled himself into a comfortable seated position. "I think you'll like this." He said over my shoulder.

Before they could answer the groundhog a guitar started to play accompanied by a small drum. **(1)**

Jack sang a cute song as if he were performing for little kids. North wondered what Jack could be thinking until to his surprise everyone present started to sit way back and forth as they sang along.

"Let the sun shine in, face it with the grain. Smilers never lose, frowners never win."

Tooth started humming the catchy tune, Sandy created pictures that matched the songs words, Bunny's tail and ears twitched back and forth, and North bobbed his head.

The beautiful story style of the song painted pictures of clarity and the big four soon sang as well.

"All been up your heart and let the sun shine in!"

Everyone was smiling and Jack was now waving his staff like a director's baton as he directed everyone in the songs ending phrase.

"Let the suuuuuun shiiiiiiiiine iiiiiiiin!"


	21. Solo 6

**Song: Place in the Choir**

 **By: Celtic Thunder**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Here's one that's a little longer, hope you like it! I get into the answer to a question that was PM's me about a previous song. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jack let back up and his voice grew peppy. **(1)** As he sang the band started up and the crowd started clapping to the beat. A violin started a solo as Jack lifted slowly into the air.

As he named them birds joined him and tweeted, hooted, quacked, and cawed. First some songbirds (blue jays, robins, sparrows, peewee's, and chickadees), next a few owls (orange, barn, white faced, elf, and great grays), then a crow, a blackbird, and a duck.

When he landed back on the ground and auditor and a porcupine met him. With the dance that was part Grapevine, part slap and leather the winter spirit danced with the animals as the violin played again.

The second verse called even more animals out. Cats, dogs, honeybees, crickets, a donkey, a pony, and even a badger. The sounds of the animal started to create a balance. The birds were mostly soprano, the land animals were alto and tenor.

The baseline came next as Jack named and summoned more of the animal kingdom. In came a Bullfrog, hippopotamus, and a bull cow. Even more exotic creatures came next!

"Where are they all coming from?" Bunny asked as an ox, a grizzly bear, and alligator, talk, a weasel, and the turtledove appeared and added their sounds.

"Where do you think? The same place all the rodents came when I performed hamster dance." Jasper said, pause on his hips.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Bunny challenged.

"For a nature spirit you're pretty dumb when it comes to nature-based powers. He's summoning them, the! Though all go home at the end now **SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Bunny fumed but Sandy created a handkerchief and tied it around the Pooka's mouth.

All the animals were organized like a professional choir on bleachers. Their sounds were as perfectly balanced as acapella group. As the song faded they walked off the stage and headed back to where they came, spotlight pixies following them, till at the very last note they were gone.


	22. Solo 7

**Song: Mo Ghile Mear**

 **By: Celtic Thunder**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Celtic music streamed in after the animals had left the sound switching from fast to steady. **(1)** Bagpipes joined and the band chanted twice.

Jack started to sing on the third chant as the band continued. The song was one that honored the fighters of the past and present. Whether battled in air, on land, or on water the sacrifice, determination, and guts each warrior uses were praised.

Bunny felt tears come to his eyes. The pokers he had lost all those years ago marched before his mind's eye. Sandy removed the handkerchief but bunny didn't even notice. Unconsciously he gave the polka salute as his comrades, brothers, sisters, teachers, leaders, and friends' faces turned to smile at him. He had never in all his years sense the fight of the polka's home planet, felt as close to all of them as he did right now! Jack's voice mixed with the bands chanting warmed him to the very core of his warrior so!

* * *

 **This is dedicated to all our troops!**


	23. Solo 8

**Song: Throw down**

 **From: Class of 3000**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

The spotlights changed to multicolored lights that flashed like at a rave. Everyone was on their feet in an instant as the drums came to life! **(1)**

Legs and arms were everywhere as the crowd broke and breakdancing moves. Hips were hit against each other in hands clapped. Jumping and rolling, the scene was dizzying.

"It's about time that the musicians of this amazing festival get their time in the spotlight! Jack shouted.

The cheer was so loud that it felt as if the very trees were shaking in their roots! Then that cheer broke into words.

"We throw doooownnnn, we throw down, hey!"

Jack turned to the band, "let's hear it for the _BAND_!"

"YAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Introduce yourselves y'all!"

The drummer was spotlighted as he did a solo. "I'm little the and on these drums I throw down."

A horn solo was next, between measures the musicians spoke. "I'm Eddie and with my horn I'll blow you away."

The piano and turntable players were next; under the light it became clear they were twins.

"I'm Kim. I'm on the turntables."

"I'm cam and I make the keyboard jam."

The base was lit up and he strums like no tomorrow on his solo. "I'm Phil, I played bass. So I got that bottom."

The guitar was out to outdo all the others. "I'm Tamika and with this here guitar I'm a superstar."

The violin didn't do a solo but her energy was all the example needed to show what she could do. "Hey, hey, I'm Madison! I play violin and I think were come into the inn!"

The song ended with the band singing: "Bye!"


	24. Again

**Song: Cupid Shuffle**

 **By: Cupid**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **yunaff10 requested the Cupid Shuffle and I also found a great line dance I'd never heard of before, which I show in the next chapter, while writing this.**

* * *

Jack came off the stage and was mobbed. The big four could tell that he was happy to talk to his fans and was also trying to politely get away."

"Happens every time. The lad has one difficult task, each year after his solos, just to get some breathing room." B. Bedbug commented.

"Well I know a way to help." Tiffa said. She walked around the crowd and headed to the stage. There she whispered something to the band. All the members' heads nodded and, giddily, Tiffa returned to the group.

"What's your plan?" King asked.

"If a line dance _just happens_ to start then the mob will be broken up or forced to move." She explained.

"Giving Jack time to escape." Rubezahl concluded.

"And I'm sure your wish to keep dancing had _nothing_ to do with it." Chesh joked.

"What can I say?" Tiffa shrugged. "That last solo gave my dancing hooves a warm up. I can't stop now."

"After all that dancing you'd think you would be tired."

"Never!"

 **(1)**

A slap of a musical clapper cut through the den. A maraca sound that followed turned out to be the whispered words "Cupid shuffle." The reaction was nearly instantaneous the dance floor started to be organized into lines.

Some of the mob around Jack broke away, though most stuck to the winter spirit. That is until the lines started to shuffle right four steps. The mob was pushed and that got their attention. When they turned their heads Jack snuck away. By the time the line shuffled to the left four steps he was gone.

The fans looked around then seem to realize what they had done and meekly merged with the existing lines. As the kids started the light arrivals all fell into step. In the back Jack's friends, both old and new, had a line of their own. Jack landed on the edge right next to Tiffa, as they walked it out he turned he and called "thank you!" back to her.

"No problem, now let's shuffle excavation point" everyone who heard her laughed.

"Follow her lead." Jasper said as the next set started. "To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right." Everyone sidestepped to the right four times. "To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left." Everyone sidestepped to the left four times. "Now kick," everyone kicked out with their right legs. "And kick," out came the left legs. "And kick, and kick, and kick." Back and forth the leg swung out. "Now walk it by yourself." Everyone did a little of their own freestyle.

Jack soaked up the thrill of the dance, and the atmosphere it created. _This is how to spend a party night!_ He thought.


	25. More

**Song: The Sid shuffle**

 **From: Ice-Age continental drift**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Apparently Tiffa had asked for two line dances because another started right after the first, the beats were even similar.

Philly Phil stepped forward and took the microphone: "We're about to do this new dance. It's time to get up on your feet; it's easy to do just follow me!" The crowd did just that, Phil called out the moves and performed them while he was mirrored by thousands on the dance floor. "Move it out," he stepped forward with his right. "And do the Sid." He took another step and shook his middle. Then he went back and shook again. Next a step left and a slide, which was named a draft for this dance, followed by the same to the right. A jumping crisscross of the legs was next followed by one arm serpentine, called the Manny, another jump crisscross and the opposite arm doing the Manny. "Now jump, jump, wiggle your rum. And walk it out like grand name." Philly Phil instructed as he turned pretending to hobble with an imaginary cane.

"I've never done this dance before. Nice pick Tiffa." Jack complemented.

"Actually, this is a new one to me as well." Tiffa told Jack.

The surprised looks were enough to get laughter going again. As they danced the big four started to show off a bit.

"There is no way they aren't coming back next year. He had you did it Jack!"

"Dat he did!" North said as he serpentine and his army in their direction.

"I don't want this to end." Tooth cheered as she shook.

"Good!" Jack replied, "Because there is a lot more to come."

"Everybody jump!" Philly Phil instructed as the lines jumped to the beat.


	26. Celtic

**Song: The whole of the moon**

 **By: Celtic Woman**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Requested by a Guest! Thank you!**

 **I am soooooooo sorry that this took so long to post! I hope you enjoy the story and if you, or anyone, have another song or story idea please send them my way!**

* * *

The band seemed to sense it was time for a break, because the next thing to happen was for them to put their instruments down and start to leave the stage.

"Is the party over already?" North asked, obviously disappointed.

"No, just a change of pace." Chesh told them as he pointed to a collection of varying spirits making their way to the stage area.

Beautiful woman who wore full-length white coats, a dinosaur like creature with pins and a long neck, a huge black bird, seemingly shapeless creatures, a blue faced older one, a black cat the size of a dog with only one white spot on his chest, a cow like creature that looked to be made of water, an older man who in the blink of an eye switched into the form of a pony then back again, and fiery/ghostly beings that seemed to wither or whisp about.

"Some of them looked familiar." Tooth observed.

"You must have a familiarity with Scotland and other Celtic regions." Tiffa said. "What you see is some Selkes, the Loch Ness monster (or Nessie), the Bodach, one or is it two Brollachan? I can't tell with how they don't have any true shape? Any who where was I, Oh yes, that's the Cailleach Bheur, and the Cait Sith, the Crodh Mara, and Doonie, and of course the Willow of the whisps." Tiffa pointed out and named each spirit or mythic in turn.

Tooth blinked as she processed all the information. In the end Sandy had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention as the group of Celtic's started playing drums, violins, and other Scottish instruments.

 **(1)** Nessie started to sing of the journey of someone who traveled in some amazing things. However the lyrics also told about how all her travels were nothing compared to someone else. The Willow of the wisps hummed and the cell keys echoed Nessie as she spoke of reaching too high, too far, all too soon. Every spirit and mythic on stage looked up at the exact same moment to gaze at choruses mean top, the whole moon.

The Cait Sith saying next, purring about being grounded while the Bodach went up to seemingly fill the sky. Cailleach Bheur told about being stumped by truths, followed by Doonie mentioned cutting through lies. The Crodh Mara cried about the rain dirty Valley, with the Brollachan singing out about Brigadoon. Again everyone saying about and looked at the whole moon above as the chorus rang through the grounds of the spirit Festival!

Nessie took over again as the music slowed down more than ever before. She saying about wishing for wings with the others humming and singing in the background. The black bird flu about and landed on Nessie's back. They saying about wonderings and guessings, while the one already knew. On and on they saying about this wondrous person who knew everything and still understood about reaching too high, too far, and too soon.

As the fiddle made its last drum everyone on stage and below on the ground looked at the moon. Manny, must have been listening in for he made the moon shined brilliantly bright. To punctuate the way the Moon Clipper was at it's fullest!

The guardians looked happy and turned to share their happy nests with Jack, only to see their youngest was still looking up at the sky. They tried to see where he was staring and almost incomprehensibly they thought they saw something, or someone, staring down from the stars beside the moon.

"Who was that?" Bunny asked.

"The one who saw the whole of the moon." Jack said mysteriously and then would say no more.

* * *

 **All of the Spirits, Myths, and creatures named are actual Scottish and Celtic Mythology.**


End file.
